Silver Stratos
by Lightning Ink
Summary: After all hell broke loose, Josh is stuck teaching. But not his kind of teaching. Will the school survive? Official Prequel to the Guardian Cycle.


Prologue

"AND WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL REINFORCEMENTS TO _**HELL**_!"

Josh sighed internally while standing at attention. He had known that his uncle wouldn't have taken his choice well. Throw in the fact that the four Regional Directors were also present, and this could easily turn into some sort of glorified barbeque, with him as the main dish.

"With all due respect, sir. I was authorized to call in reinforcements from a god himself. According to regulations-"

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT THE REGULATIONS RIGHT NOW, MAJOR! YOU REPORT TO YOUR SUPERIOR, WHO REPORTS TO ME! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO BYPASS UNLESS THERE IS AN EXTREME EMERGENCY, AS DESIGNATED BY A HIGH GOD!"

"With all due respect, I didn't call in reinforcements, per say."

"THEN WHY THE HELL AM I GETTING COMPLAINTS FROM BOTH HEAVEN AND HELL, FOURTEEN GUARDIANS ON THE ICU LIST, AND TWO TENTHS OF THE NORTHERN AIR SUPPORT FLEET MISSING!"

"I called in some favors, sir."

The Northern Regional Director, Braxton Brinkk, barked out a laugh. "The kid's got balls, Jacob. Thought half my division went rogue when everyone started punching out. When Mobius and Razgriz took off, all hell broke loose."

John Wooder, the oldest of the Regional Directors, as well as commander of the Eastern Division, shook his head. "It doesn't matter how much spunk the kid's got, Regional Director Brinkk. He still broke standing regulations by calling in backup without going through proper channels. As well as calling in some of my Elite Spec Ops Forces..."

The Western Division Commander, Julius Septus, shrugged. "He did have authorization from a god, albeit a lower one. But that still doesn't change the fact that he took several of my God-Buster Warheads... Major, do you KNOW how much one of those things cost?"

"I do not, sir. I can only imagine."

"Ah, give the poor kid a break. Would _you_ have stood up to a god? Told him no to get his daughter back? I'll forgive the Sprig of Invincibility that you took. I can't imagine if the girl's not-boyfriend got killed. That would have caused a bigger mess." That came from the Southern Regional Director, Sarah Mei.

"As it stand, Major, you have all five of us pissed at you to some degree." Wooder said, blunt as always. "As luck would have it, a new mission request just came in."

Jacob stopped pacing. "Go head, John."

Wooder nodded. "One of my moles sent back a relay earlier this week. One of the copies of earth has developed an Exoskeleton Technology referred to as Infinite Stratos, or just IS for short."

"And you're proposing that we harvest this technology?"

"Incorrect, sir. Analysis of the data suggests that the processes used to build this technology is at best equivalent to our First Generation Nanotechnology. It is vastly inferior to the Gundams and the Gurren Lagann that we have scanned. However, it does have one interesting point we may consider incorporating into future designs of exoskeletons."

"Which is...?"

"Genetic Exclusivity. The IS can only be piloted by a human with a set of X Chromosomes. Incorporating a form that technology can save us alot of time and headaches. The schematics are already at Yam's desk. Awaiting your green light, sir."

"Very well, approved for limited prototype testing. Now, what is this mission about?"

John coughed. "The Japanese Government of that world has brought to attention that a male was able to pilot an IS, which is supposed to be impossible. This presents an issue. If someone is able to bypass the new security system purely by accident, we must discover how that person did it, and if necessary, neutralize that threat so that the Rogues can't get that data."

"So, basically an escort mission in Japan?"

"At an academy, which until recently, was all-female."

Josh blanched. "I'll take the demotion, sir. Please don't send me to another All-Girls Japanese School again."

The head director sighed. "I really don't have a choice, do I? Is this an undercover job, John?"

Wooder nodded again. "Partially. Have him pay Yam a visit for a Casual Active Camo Module before he leaves. He'll need to blend, but with the way things look there, he won't need to release his PI."

"Very well, very well. Major, as of this moment, you are on Paid Administrative Leave. Report to Yam for the Armor Module. Wooder will give you the scroll."

* * *

"And that's how I wound up here."

Chifuyu sighed. "I find this hard to believe."

"You and the rest of existence..."

"What was that?"

"Ah... nothing."

"Very well, you'll assist Yamada-sensei and I in this class. Knowing my idiot brother, he'll need it. I assume you've read up on the IS Handbook?"

Josh smirked. "Could rewrite it right now."

"Good. Classes begins tomorrow, so feel free to have a look around, despite not being able to pilot an IS. Military and Combat experience is always handy to have around, although rather unorthodox..."

* * *

"So this is an IS? When Wooder said exoskeleton, he really meant it, huh?"

_That would be correct. I am detecting signs of a low-level Artificial Intelligence onboard. Let's see what data I can pull off._

"Right you are, Bon-bon. Now... let's see here."

* * *

"Congratulations on being accepted into IS Academy!"

The class stared blankly back at her.

"Ano... I am your assistant teacher, Yamada Maya! Starting today, all of you are going to be students of IS Academy!"

The class still stared blankly back at her.

"Yamada-sensei, if I may?"

"Ano... please." She sounded relieved.

Josh stepped forward from his position in the corner, where he had been observing with his Active Camo engaged. "All right, since this is a unique class, I'm your other Assistant Teacher."

He coughed and popped a shot from his hip flask. "My name is Josh, last name classified. You may refer to me as either Josh, Major, Sensei, or that bat-shit-insane-guy-about-to-put-a-knife-into-my-back. NO honorifics, if you please. Those drive me batshit insane and want to make me put a knife in your back…"

A girl raised her hand. "Ano... Sensei?"

Josh nodded. "Go ahead."

"What... were you doing before this?"

The guardian looked thoughtful for a second. "Now that's an interesting question... Having to describe it in a non-classified manner... I suppose the best way to describe it would be a mix of Special Operations, Internal Affairs, and Damage Control for a... private organization."

"Sensei? Why are you here? Men can't pilot IS."

Josh pointed at the poor guy sitting in the front row. "Apparently he can. And no, I can't... yet. Give me a week."

"Major-sensei-"

Josh shot a glare that could have sunk a carrier.

"Ano, Sensei, what areas do you specialize in?"

"Good question. Good question. Well, to be blunt, I'm a sort of jack-of-all-trades. I can shoot fairly well, but hitting a moving target inside of fifteen miles disqualifies you from being a sniper, my kill ratio in a jet is... well, with that last mission, point... nine four two? To qualify as an ace, that ratio has to be over point nine eight nine. I'm not the smartest of my bunch either, so I suppose... close quarters specialist?"

At their astounded looks, he quickly waved his hands. "Oh, don't worry. Having any of those qualifications is considered a major honor to your skill. They're always adjusting the numbers. I think my longest shot on a moving target was pushing nine miles, and I've lost more jets to mechanical failure than to enemy action." He shrugged. "That's how the cookie crumbles, I guess."

"Josh! Are you single?"

The guardian chuckled at the class's and Yamada's shocked looks. "I like you girl. You've got spunk. However, you're all a little young for me. Well, actually _way_ too young for me. No offense, Yamada-sensei."

"Sensei!" a girl in the back asked in a breathless tone.

"Yes!" Josh shot one right back at her.

Blushing, she averted her gaze. "What did you do to get stuck here?"

For the second time in a really long time, Josh looked sheepish. "Eh... erm... how do I put this... Let's just say that I called in too many reinforcements and too much equipment to round out my last mission, and my boss wasn't too pleased with the results. I'm not suspended... exactly. More like on Paid Administrative Leave."

"So basically suspended."

Josh sighed. That girl in the front row sure was blunt. "Yeah. I've been suspended."

"How long?"

"'Till the director gets this mess sorted out. There are two factions out there right now that are hounding for my blood. I've been sent here until things quiet down enough so that my return doesn't start another war."

"Any chance they're going to come here and endanger my students?"

"None, Orimura-sensei. Let's just say I'm very good at hiding when I don't want to be found."

He grinned cheekily. And even if they did find me, reinforcements are five minutes out, and I've still got plenty of cans of whoop-ass left over on the back burner. We'll be fine."

* * *

Ichika sighed.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"More like most of the school."

Josh patted Ichika sympathetically on the back, sending him sprawling into a nearby bush. "Oops. Sorry. But, yeah. My partner runs into the same issue wherever he goes."

"Oh! You have a partner?"

Josh nodded sagely. "And one with a severe fangirl problem. He's currently off training elsewhere, but if things go to hell, well." He shrugged. "Let's hope it won't come to that, will it?"

"Please, what does he do to get rid of them?"

The guardian chuckled. "Fangirls are one formula that we haven't managed to crack yet. Our best researchers are working on a cure, but all we can do right now is treat the symptoms. Which my partner does. With a vengeance, I might add."

"But what can I do?" The fangirls were slowly creeping closer.

"Well..." He mused, taking another swig. "I suppose that his methods of Mass Terrorization wouldn't work too well for you... So you have two options."

"Please... I beg you!"

Josh cocked an eyebrow and drew his sidearm. "First of all, anyone not having a Y Chromosome can back off before I open fire. Second of all, quit following this poor guy around. He'll come to you, not the other way around. NOW SCRAM!"

The trailing crowd scattered, though he could still sense some of the braver remnants attempting to stay. "Goddamnit. It's like MERSA. Blast it once, and it just keeps on coming back."

"Umm, help?"

"Wha- oh, yeah! Umm, well, considering your status, there's only two things you can do." He raised a finger. "One, get a girlfriend and _most_ of them will back off. Keyword there is _most_. Expect a _fair_ number of catfights."

Ichika sweatdropped at the thought of Houki and some other girl fighting over him. He shook his head. "I can't do that! Besides, who would date me?"

Josh facepalmed. "Alright then, option number two. Put up advertising that you bat for the other team. Of course, this would _probably_ run afoul of your sister, who would _beat_ you to a literal pulp, if today's class was any _indication_." he deadpanned.

* * *

Josh stood in front of one of his workbenches. The Brig had been set down and secured to the bathtub of his room. An external audio feed linked straight to his helmet, so he could tell if anyone was trying to visit him. "Pull up the data on the IS Core, if you would be so kind, Bon-bon?"

"_I still don't know why you're doing this. The Core's technology is vastly inferior to even our First Generation AI. With some time, I could recreate a superior version and put up an emulation wrapper so that it would be fully compatible-"_

"Not the time or the place. I expect the shit to hit the fan soon, so there's really no time to make a completely new system. Not that I'm doubting your abilities, but the simple fact that I've got less than a week to design and build this sucker. When things cool down a bit, we'll get to building a better core. Right now, let's just focus on putting down something that's usable and won't blow my cover."

Flicking down the polarizing visor, he picked up an arc welder. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"Are you going to be using children's card games, or do you actually intend to shoot at Ichika?" Josh said dryly from the head of the room. "Because you might want to reconsider that bit."

He sighed. The day hadn't been going well for the poor boy. Beside the fact that he was being stared at like a side of beef by everyone else in the school, which had required his direct intervention once already, there was also the fact that everyone who wasn't staring at him had a firm desire to hang him like the said side of beef wasn't helping things out at all.

Cecilia Alcott was one of the latter. Headstrong and proud, she had remained silent the first day. But what disdain she had spared for him had been transferred tenfold to Ichika.

"Anyway, if you shoot at and injure him, I have a feeling that Orimura-sensei will have to injure you. Maybe something a little less lethal?"

"I-I never intended to kill him…"

Josh shrugged and unsheathed his sword, which he had taken to carrying around on his back. Nobody really cared, and it didn't hurt that it was under an active camo pattern most of the time. He snapped his fingers, causing a set of rags and some cleaning solution to appear in his hand, beginning to polish the blade. "You have some history to learn then, girl. Back in the day, a Duel was between two gentlemen who had some sort of disagreement. The rest of you, listen up! This could be useful!" He sighed and took a quaff of his flask. "The duel was a fight between the two men with guns- pistols, and it was to the death. Of course, if both ran out of ammo and didn't hit anyone, the duel would end in a draw."

He sighed and resheathed the blade. "However, deaths were fairly common." Josh glanced up at the rest of the class. "So be careful when you use that word. Duels, where I come from, are to the death."

Nobody said anything as the guardian disassembled his sidearm, giving everything a quick eye-over before reassembling it and leaning back, taking a sip from his hip flask. "Carry on." he shrugged. "Class starts in a few seconds, you might want to take a seat."

* * *

So... I'm back.

For now, at any rate.

Four uploads today- Timeless should get an update within a week or so.

What do you think of Solo Josh?

And uh, Anonymous reviews are back, but under moderation. If this turns out to be good, i'll leave it up- dont ruin it for others.

Xingster.


End file.
